


Brother Knows Best

by SeptDeadDove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptDeadDove/pseuds/SeptDeadDove
Summary: The whole Hux clan gets gathered for the holidays and this year it's at Brendol's home. Armitage wouldn't mind so much if it didn't mean he had to share his room with his half-sister, Rey. But they get along alright despite their ever-escalating prank war.That's what this starts off as, Armitage tells himself. Just a prank. But it escalates into so much more as he realizes he loves ordering his baby sister around too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference between Hux and Rey here is hand wavey at best. I think I picked about 8 years but the key facts are that: she is over eighteen and in college. He's beyond that but still living at home - in a separate "in law" style apartment - by choice. 
> 
> Note the tags, please. It won't remain non-con the whole while, but it certainly starts off that way.

Armitage grimaced as he pulled up to the house. His spot had been taken by some  _ horrible _ looking monstrosity with a jacked up suspension and - ugh - twin flags sticking off the cab. Uncle Beck had always taken the family military tradition in the most obnoxious fashion. Armitage resigned himself to street parking; he’d watch the weather to make sure he wouldn’t be hit by a plow. It’d still be safer than parking anywhere near where his brat cousins might swing a door into his poor car. 

Picking his way through last night’s settled snow, he diverted from the front door to let himself into the garage instead. When he’d left this morning the house had been in moderate order - just him, his father, and his step mother. If Uncle Beck was here then there would only be a few more hours of semi quiet until the  _ rest _ of the Hux clan finished swarming on the house. 

Damn holiday season. Damn  _ Anya _ insisting that they host the family for winter break so she could “get to know” everyone better. 

Armitage coasted past the door leading into the main house and ascended the stairs to the renovated loft space over the garage. The only good thing about this whole farce going on was that he could just avoid all of it with his space here. Last summer he’d gotten Brendol to agree to the refit of the loft, putting in plumbing and a bit of ductwork to give himself a home away from home. It was no bigger than any studio apartment in the city, but Armitage didn’t have to deal with the noise or neighbors. Just his family. 

He opened front door and sighed. He’d get to take a shower and unwind from work before going through the gauntlet of “how have  _ you _ been”s with his family. 

Bounding up from the foot of his bed came an unpleasant reality check. Brunette hair and an oversized sweater rushed at Armitage, practically bowling him over with the force of the resulting embrace. “Tage! Hey!” his sister crowed as she bounced on her toes. 

“Rey,” Armitage breathed, “I wasn’t expecting… this.” He extracted himself from her arms and wrangled his expression into something more fitting a reunion rather than the irritation he felt rising in his gut. Why oh  _ why _ couldn’t he have just gotten five minutes? Just a few moments of silence and space. 

But it was his sister - half-sister, technically, but they never bothered with the distinction - and he hadn’t seen her since she’d all but run out to school in September. Every year she’d get swept up in campus events and forget to make the drive back home. 

Armitage held her hands and shook his head. “What are you doing here? I mean, I don’t mean why are you home but why-”

“Am I in your loft?” Rey finished for him. Her eyes rolled and she threw her hand in the direction of the main house. “ _ Anya _ didn’t want to inconvenience the cousins by having them sleep in separate rooms. And they weren’t going to be able to fit parents and kids all in one room, so my room was sacrificed.” 

That sounded like something their step mother would do. Never mind that Rey hardly used the room. It had still been hers since her mother had passed and Brendol had finally stepped up to his role as Rey’s father and taken her in. Armitage grimaced, slapping Rey’s shoulder with his hand before turning to his kitchenette. “Why exactly did she invite all of them if we didn’t have space?” he grumbled. 

He pulled out two wine coolers, passing Rey one after he twisted the cap off. “You drink such weak shit, Armie,” Rey said with a snort. “And I dunno. She’s trying so hard. Third wife syndrome much?” 

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” Armitage countered. He took a sip of his drink - he liked the taste, Rey’s opinions be damned - and hummed with contentment. “I still don’t know why she sent you up here. Wouldn’t the basement be more private?” 

“Kavan’s coming, too. With their dogs.” 

“ _ Splendid _ .” It was going to be a painfully full house for the foreseeable future. There were few things as unpleasant as dealing with an overabundance of Huxes all in one place. Armitage cast a look around his loft, confirming what he already knew. 

“There’s not really a good place for you up here either,” he said. A wrinkle creased his nose as he realized just how much debris Rey had brought with her. No less than  _ three _ duffle bags were piled between his tiny loveseat and his computer chair along with what seemed to be every bit of winter wear that L. L. Bean ever sold. 

Rey shrugged. “It’ll be like camp. We can sleep head to foot if you’d rather, but-”

“You’ll definitely kick me in the teeth,” Armitage finished. He rubbed his face and shook his head. At least he was on good terms with Rey. They hadn’t seen each other enough to build up much resentment these past few years and with their eight year age gap on top of Rey’s late arrival into the family there hadn’t been a chance for sibling rivalry to develop. 

She put her drink - somehow already empty despite her complaints - on the counter. “I mean, you’re probably right. We’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way then. Cheek to cheek,” she said with a laugh. 

“Wonderful,” Armitage sighed. This was exactly what he’d put his limited vacation days in for - to be majorly inconvenienced every hour of the day for the next two weeks. 

* * *

There was  _ one _ sibling habit that both Rey and Armitage had readily engaged in during their time together in the house. Armitage was reminded of it in full force when he returned to the loft to change his shirt. His button down had been a casualty in his baby cousin’s crusade to throw every ounce of her food onto those who had the misery of being seated within her reach. As Armitage pulled his drawer open to find a more comfortable - and easier to spot clean - polo shirt he discovered that in the time he’d taken to commute home Rey had turned every single one inside out before folding them neatly to the drawer once again.

“Oh, it’s on,” Armitage growled. He’d have to wait to fix his shirts, but he could certainly plan his revenge while nodding his head to Aunt Sloan’s latest workplace drama. 

The usual suspects of dying her shampoo or salting her breakfast cereal would have to take a back seat. With all the people in and out of the house, he wouldn’t be able to guarantee that his retaliation wouldn’t hit one of his other family members as well. Not that it wouldn’t be a good nudge to get them to leave. 

Plus, they were always far, far more cruel to one another than simple pranks like that. Flipping all of his shirts was amature league compared to the hell that Rey had unleashed in the past. Hux took advantage of Rey disappearing into his bathroom to snoop about in her bags. She’d brought back what seemed like half of her dorm room. There was bound to be  _ something _ he could use and abuse. There were no holds barred in a Hux-on-Hux prank war. Personal, private, embarrassing - everything was up for the taking.

That was why when Hux opened up an inner pocket of one of Rey’s duffle bags he knew that he’d struck gold. There was just the question of the best way to use it. He heard the water turn off and the curtain move. Tucking his discovery into one of his side table drawers, Armitage hunkered down to wait. 

* * *

They fought over whether or not to leave the television on when it was time to sleep. Armitage won out by reminding Rey that it was  _ his _ loft and that if she wanted to sleep with noise, she could sleep in the basement with Kavan’s basset hounds. She’d tossed and turned, her knees hitting Armitage far more times than could be explained by mere accident alone. But eventually her breathing had leveled out and the shifting ceased.

Rey was asleep and it was Armitage’s time to enact his plan. He waited another twenty minutes just to be certain that she was deeply asleep. Then Armitage slowly rolled over and opened his side drawer. 

Nestled between his own private items was the slim silver device he’d pulled from her bag. Its size didn’t beget the weight it had as Armitage held it in his hand. The vibrator glinted slightly in the winter moonlight, its stainless steel clinical but still stylish.

Armitage was a bit jealous, actually, that Rey owned such a nice little toy. His own investments for any female partners had been lacking when his dating life slowed to its current crawl. But that was neither here nor there; Armitage had a plan for just how he was going to use his baby sister’s tools against her. 

Rolling over, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Actually laying here looking his sister almost in the eye, it was difficult to conjure up the same resolve he’d had a moment ago. They’d crossed a lot of boundaries with one another in their pranks before. Nothing had ever gone in  _ this _ direction before. Hux chewed on his lip and looked back down at the device. 

No. This was fine. He wasn’t going to go under her clothes or anything. He was just going to get her good and red-faced when she woke up to have her intimate plaything in bed with her and him. 

He pushed himself up on his arm and gently tugged the sheets down to her waist. They were both clothed, she in a top and shorts and he with pajama bottoms. Her top had rolled up slightly to expose her lithe torso and the elastic band of her shorts. Armitage could read the JUICY that was patterned there in block text. 

His pulse pounded in his ears. 

This was going to be so fucking perfect. 

Twisting the base of the vibrator, Armitage felt it slowly hum to life. He didn’t need to turn it up a lot. Just the feeling of it was bound to be enough to wake her up. He brought the device down to those her hips a few inches away from actually touching. Slowly, his breath held back, he dragged the tip along the side of her thigh in towards her crotch. 

She stirred, her head flipping on the pillow from that light touch. Instinctively Armitage pulled his hand back, breaking contact. Otherwise Rey didn’t move further, her lips half open and her eyes neatly closed. 

Armitage brought the vibrator down again, this time running along the inside of her leg before once again stopping at the intended destination of the device. He was trying to not think about the anatomy underneath those JUICY shorts. That wasn’t the point of this prank. It was to embarrass her. 

It was hard. She didn’t react to him softly resting the buzzing vibrator on her. Armitage pressed down and dragged the tip along-- along the  _ seam _ there. The line of her clothes. Not anything underneath. Her mouth opened fully and a sigh so soft it should have been illegal escaped. He pulled the vibrator off of his sister.

_ This _ was where Armitage should have stopped. He should have twisted it up to high and dropped it down in her lap to startle her awake proper. He should have done anything but what he did next. 

Applying a bit more pressure, he watched on bated breath to see how she’d react. It wasn’t placed great. There were two layers of fabric keeping him from properly using the thing. But Rey still twisted her head again and made another noise. 

It wasn’t a sigh and Armitage’s blood relocated from his cheeks further south. He shifted on the bed to rest on his elbow, his face much closer to hear how her breathing caught when he rubbed her slowly up and down. 

There was no denying that he was having an effect on her. Rey became more restless, her hand sliding up the sheets to rest on her stomach. Fingers wrapped around the bottom of her shirt, clenching tighter as Armitage pulled the toy away. He returned it a moment later after twisting it another notch faster. 

Rey let out a noise somewhere between a hum and a groan. The tent in Armitage’s pants swelled. 

God. 

He couldn’t stop himself. 

Redoubling his efforts, Armitage rubbed the vibrator’s head firmly against what he certainly shouldn’t have known were his baby sister’s folds. The fabric bunched in the way, and Rey twisted her hips. Armitage moved the toy just a few more inches to the side to catch the edge of her short’s crotch. He only had to move it back those bare inches to press against her panties. 

She moaned in earnest, the ghost of a word there rendered unintelligible. Her hand finally managed to claw under her shirt, and in her sleep Rey grabbed one of her tits. Armitage swallowed and continued to rub at her folds through her panties. 

She was probably getting the vibrator damp. The thought nearly derailed Armitage’s already half-functioning brain and his cock twitched in earnest in his pants. 

“Tage,” Rey breathed. “Ohhh!” 

Armitage pulled the vibrator away and practically threw himself out of the bed. She was awake? That had been the point - to wake her up - but that was before he’d started to actually rubbing her. His heart pounded in his throat and blood rushed back to his head. Rey’s face had twisted into a frown, but she hadn’t opened her eyes. 

He studied her in the moonlight, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waited for her to peel back one eye and tell him how she’d out-embarrassed him. Rey didn’t wake. After all that she was still asleep. 

Armitage’s heart beat a ragged pace, and he dragged himself into the bathroom. His hands shook as he finally turned the vibrator off. He would have to bury the thing back in her bag tomorrow and try to forget that this had happened. With rote motions he washed off the toy and placed it back into his bedside drawer. When he crawled back under the sheets Rey had rolled away from his side, her hands mercifully above her clothes once more. 

* * *

She’d definitely  _ said _ Tage. Or something similar. Maybe Tan? No, much as Armitage tried, he couldn’t deny that the end of Rey’s sleepy exclamation wasn’t an N sound.

It threw him for the whole morning, occupying the back of his mind at every turn. Taking his shower and seeing her loofah hanging on the tap. Sitting crammed next to her at the too-small dining table. Pointedly burying his face in his computer while she changed clothes behind him. 

His sister had used his nickname when she was being pleasured. Subconsciously.  _ Fuck _ . What was he supposed to do about that?

Rey looped her arms around his shoulders as she draped herself over the back of his computer chair. “Hey, what gives?” she said. “I prank you in good faith and you don’t even do me the courtesy of acknowledging it? Rude, Tage. Rude.” 

It took more strength than Armitage thought that he had to not jump from the contact. He instead turned his head to face her far, far too close face. “You think I’m ignoring you drawing first blood without warning?” he retorted. “You just need to watch yourself. I’m coming for you with something far, far better than messing with laundry.” 

He still didn’t have a plan. But seeing Rey’s grin turn wicked only egged him on. “Sure you are. I always beat you. I’m gonna  _ keep _ beating you,” she swore. 

“You only win when you fight dirty,” he countered. 

Rey rocked his chair side to side. “You call it dirty. I call it winning. Get on my level, Red,” she said. 

Armitage looked at her reflection on his computer’s monitor. “I’ve just kept the kid gloves on for your sake.”

“I never asked you to have kid gloves on for me. Been waiting for you to figure that out,” she said with a laugh. 

He clapped her arm with his palm. “You’re going to regret this,” he warned, his voice dropping the joking edge it had been carrying. 

Rey didn’t notice. Or if she did, she didn’t believe him. Finally letting go of him, she wandered off to the loveseat to return to her reading. “Fine by me, Tage.” 

* * *

He held the silver device once more, his indecision still raging on. No holds barred. He’d been attacked again - Rey had “accidentally” dropped one of his high school love letters in front of the cousin’s room - and he needed to retaliate, pronto. 

It would be a proper prank this time, Armitage had decided. He’d dug out his old video camera and set it on the table next to him. The room wasn’t as dark as last night; Rey had “won” the tv debate and it glowed with some Netflix show that Armitage had muted just a moment ago. He would have to sit differently this time to avoid blocking the shot, but that only helped his plot. 

He was going to film his baby sister squirming and moaning in bed.  _ That _ would solidly put her in her place. For the pranks. In her place for the pranks. 

Armitage eased the sheets down. The loft was heated but the chilly night air could still have woken Rey if he just tore them off. She shifted a bit and her forehead creased, but she didn’t wake. Good. 

He followed the sheets, positioning himself down at the foot of the bed. The video wouldn’t work if he was in it. With one hand Armitage drew Rey’s legs open. He situated himself right between her knees, as far down as he could lay while still being able to reach her hips. 

Christ, Rey was a deep sleeper. None of his nudging and wriggling on the bed had bothered her in the slightest. She was content. 

Finally Armitage was out of preparation. It was now or never. He had both hands available this time, propped up on his knees. He traced one fingernail along her thigh. It caught on her shorts - SWEETIE, the waistband said tonight - and he let the fabric ride up with the motion. He slid a second finger under the fabric and caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh. 

Her head tipped back. Armitage watched her throat bob as she swallowed and settled back into the pillow. He pressed his fingertips against the line of her panties and traced the curve of her thigh in to her center. Then he pulled away to take the crotch of her shorts in his palm. He needed to pull it to the side so he was free to bring the softly pulsing vibrater against her mound. 

Again her mouth dropped open from the initial contact. Armitage found himself distracted by the sight and the possibilities that a soft, warm mouth had. He rubbed the head of the vibrator in little circles against her mound. She was supposed to be making noises. The video wouldn’t be very helpful if all she did was toss around a bit on the pillows. 

He pressed more firmly against her and drew back, like he was teasing her with the head of an actual cock.  _ That _ got her to moan, the sound sending heat pooling in his own abdomen. He repeated the motion before drawing the vibrator back. Changing the settings one handed was difficult. 

Rey canted her hips to find where the vibrations had gone, pressing herself into Armitage’s other hand. She whimpered slightly and he acquiesced to her demands, turning his palm so that he could rub his thumb along her covered slit. Her hips lifted again, pressing her panties into her folds with his digit. 

Armitage had to take a moment to swallow. Then he tugged with that same thumb to catch the fabric and pull it out of the way, just as he had with the shorts. The glow of the TV wasn’t enough to illuminate her properly, but he was still looking dead on at his sister’s slicked pussy. Her slicked, neatly trimmed pussy. 

He brought the vibrator back to her folds, dragging up and down to situate it between them. The resulting moan was heartier than before; she was  _ really _ enjoying this. When he pressed firmly against her clit, her spine arced off the bed. 

This was what he’d wanted. Her arms curled as she gripped the pillows. He didn’t need to hold her clothes out of the way anymore now that the vibrator was seated neatly between her folds. At this point there was no point in holding back from really getting her to enjoy this; Armitage reached up a hand to cup her breast. 

She was actively rocking against the device, her hips rolling slowly as she took what she wanted from it. He dragged his thumb across the mound of her breast to circle her nipple. His baby sister was getting noisy but he thought she could still get louder. Slipping under her shirt, Armitage latched his thumb and finger around her peaked nipple and rolled with the same tempo as her hips. 

Rey keened. Her face was flushed and her lips trembled. Armitage’s own cock rubbed stiffly on the bed as he shifted to lay down, his head now resting on her bent knee. He couldn’t reach her other breast but that didn’t matter as Rey’s fumbling hand worked at it for him. 

That’s when it happened again. Her neck stretched as a thrum of pleasure shot through her and she moaned Armitage’s name. 

“‘Mitage, don’t stop,” she whined. 

He bit his tongue and squeezed her nipple. Rey rubbed herself against the vibrator and let out another shuddering moan. 

This was everything that he’d needed. The noises, the clear sound of the toy between her legs. Her face lit by the moonlight and the darkening TV. But Armitage didn’t stop. He twisted his wrist to kick the vibrator up to maximum. Her motions drew more desperate. His sister keened again before tensing. 

Her release had her shuddering and groaning yes over and over. Armitage drew the vibrator away when she stopped and Rey sighed. Her eyes were still shut. Her hand about her chest relaxed. Armitage pushed himself back up, rolled over, and drew the sheets back up over her. 

God, he had her good now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey’s deep sleeping wasn’t only in the dead of the night. She was terrible at waking, no matter how many alarms she had set up around Armitage’s bedroom. He’d woken from the first one and nearly threw himself out of the bed before her draped arms about his waist could grip any tighter. 

Her fingers had been far, far too close to the veritable tree trunk he was sporting this morning. Armitage didn’t want her wake up to her half-brother hard as a rock from sleeping next to her. He grimaced. That wasn’t why he was hard. It was simple biology. 

Scuffling across the chilly floor, Armitage set to his morning ritual. When he popped out of the bathroom to find a fresh towel, he eyed the video camera on its tripod. He’d put that away when he was done. His plan was to email Rey the video later and claim he’d gotten it from an ex of hers. The perfect, unbeatable prank. 

He wanted to go through with his usual motions, but his  _ soldier _ had refused to drop from attention. Seeing the camera had reminded him of last night and locked his erection into full force, a truly mortifying connection. Armitage closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the shower spray. He hadn’t meant to keep going with the vibrator. He hadn’t  _ meant _ to get her anywhere near aroused enough to get off. 

But, Christ. Her noises. Armitage had always loved a vocal partner. One that let him know exactly when he was hitting the right places and tempo. Rey had more than delivered on that with her guttural moans. 

Armitage gripped the base of his shaft and drew along his length. Keeping his eyes closed brought his view from last night to the forefront once again. Between his sister’s knees, her panties - they’d been damp even from the short window of teasing, he realized belatedly - clutched in one hand, Armitage had worked her clit over good. Each breathy moan had been a kind of wordless thanks given to him for the job he’d done. 

His cock twitched and Armitage gave up the fight against his own mortification. He pulled away from the spray and stroked himself quickly. There was no more denying how  _ good _ he’d felt pleasuring her. It didn’t matter who she was. Armitage took pride in knowing he was a good lover. 

Rey had said his name again, too. Armitage huffed out a breath, replaying her plea again and again in his mind. She hadn’t wanted her silent lover to stop. Her mind had put her brother between her legs, and she had begged him to continue. 

Chewing on his lip, Armitage prayed for just a moment more’s delay to his release. His hand on the shower wall gripped tightly. He wished for that pebbled, peaked nipple under his thumb once again. Sliding over subway tile didn’t give the same tactile pleasure. 

He tried to slow his motions and draw out the rise of bliss in the back of his skull, but physical need kept his hand moving. Armitage wanted over that edge, and the mental images of his splayed out sister panting benediction to him pushed him there. He leaned heavily against the shower wall and swallowed the urge to cry out as his release splattered on the tile. 

Finally opening his eyes, Armitage glared at the spatter dripping down the wall. Then, he laughed. The revulsion from earlier was gone. So he’d beaten himself off with what he’d done last night. So what? Rey had thought of  _ him _ while she was coming, too. He was simply repaying the favor. 

The matter settled, Armitage settled in to the rest of his routine.

* * *

When he left the shower, Armitage’s stomach had dropped out from under him. His self-care had kept him in there for far longer than usual, and he’d only given himself a minute to stow the camera and tripod hastily beneath the bed. Rey’s fifth alarm was blaring tinnily from her phone, finally rousing her from sleep just as Armitage had pulled the memory card from the camera’s body.

“What’re you doin’ down there?” she mumbled against the pillow. Armitage’s heart pounded in his throat, but the sleepy haze in Rey’s eyes convinced him that she wasn’t genuinely going to care what his response was. 

“Nothing,” he replied before throwing himself into his usual position at his computer desk. Rey hummed from the bed, and Armitage took advantage of her brief return to dozing to call up the video file on his screen. She usually checked her notifications for a bit before taking her shower. If he was fast enough, he’d be able to put her in her place before breakfast. 

He had to mute his speakers to keep from exposing his plan too early. Or worse, the noise would make Rey think that her brother unabashedly watched porn at ten thirty in the morning. No, thank you. 

Opening up the file in an editor, Armitage set to work. He didn’t want to send the whole video. There was a point at the beginning where he’d passed too close to the camera. And naturally that end part was just a bit too close to home. He isolated a few good sections of her writhing around and spliced them into their own video. Then, for his own enjoyment, he clipped out her plea to him. Even with the speakers off, seeing her mouth his name while rubbing herself against the vibrator was… distracting. He quickly saved the clip to the deep depths of his hard drive and closed out of the editor. 

Rey was thumbing through her phone now, propped up on her stomach facing away from Armitage’s desk. It was now or never. Clearing his throat, Armitage said, “So I saw something interesting this morning.”

“Mmm?” Rey replied, still distracted by whatever nonsense her friends had sent her overnight. 

Armitage combed through his memory, trying to draw up a name of one of Rey’s exes to really sell the story. “You remember how I’d introduced you to Poe, my buddy from flight school?” There’d been a time when Armitage had considered being more hands-on within the military. It hadn’t lasted long, not after he’d been fast tracked into officer school. And not after he realized how poorly scrawny, wiry redheads tended to do in the rank and file. The experience had at least benefited someone. Rey had picked out more than a few of Armitage’s fellow trainees to keep her busy between classes. 

She levered herself up from the pillow and glared at Armitage over her shoulder. “You know I remember Poe. We dated,” she said flatly. Her reaction furthered his grin. He’d picked the right name based on the derision laced there. It’s was a subtlety any Hux could pick up on.

“He sent me something that… well I’ll just share it to you, too. I’m thinking about sharing it with some other friends, too,” Armitage said with careful lightness. He clicked send on the file. 

“You don’t have friends,” Rey retorted. Moments later, Rey’s phone speakers started humming. 

The vibrator’s noise had been picked up by the camera. That was good. Rey shot up fully as she recognized the voice now softly moaning. She flicked at the screen, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she did. “No,” Rey whispered just as her recorded self whimpered a quiet contradiction. “Absolutely not.” 

Armitage pressed his knuckle to his lips to keep from laughing. This was landing far, far too perfectly. Rey looked up from her phone, her cheeks tinted red and her hands wringing. “We agreed we would never share that kind of stuff,” she said. Then, her eyes narrowed. “Why did he send it to you?” 

Cool as can be, Armitage leaned back in his chair. “You said the kid gloves were off. And I thought it was only the natural progression after you let the brat pack read my notes to Ben,” he sneered as he crossed his arms. 

She waved her phone in the air. “ _ This _ seemed like the next step after some dumb crushy love letters?”

“So you’re ready to give in, then?” Armitage said. The video in Rey’s hand looped back to the beginning, and the Rey on-screen once again started voicing her enjoyment. Rey seemed to realize she’d left it running and quickly closed the app. 

She glared at her brother. “You can’t show that to anyone,” she hissed. 

Armitage arched an eyebrow. He hadn’t even gotten to that part of his mental script yet. “Why shouldn’t I? Tit for tat. Two tits, even,” he cackled. 

“I’m being serious here. You can’t share that. I can’t believe Poe did,” Rey insisted once again. 

Throwing one hand up, Armitage assured her, “I have the original. Poe had no interest in keeping it. But I think it’s interesting that you’re so worried about it being shared.” 

“Interesting!” Rey hissed. Her face was red once more. “It’s a sex tape, Armie! Of course I don’t want it shared.” 

“And if I want to share it? Like I said, it’s only the natural next step after you shared my private, romantic history - with family nonetheless. None of them knew about Ben before.” It had lead to an uncomfortable series of  _ looks _ between Brendol, Anya, and the damn aunts and uncles. In reality Armitage didn’t give a shit. However, if Rey thought he had felt outed then that gave him even more leverage than he already had with the tape alone. 

Rey paled. “They were just marked private. I didn’t think you’d been into guys back then,” she insisted. 

He stood from his desk chair and moved to lean against the side table next to her. “It’s going to cost you,” Armitage said simply. “How badly do you want to keep dear Anya from thinking you’re a slut who likes watching herself later?” 

She looked down at her phone. A crack punched through Armitage’s confidence in his scheme as her turned from embarrassment to genuine worry. “I’d do anything, really,” Rey answered honestly. Her thumb rubbed against the buttons on the side of her phone. Forcing some lightness into her tone, she turned to look up at her brother. “Like that time with the couch, you don’t say anything if I’m yours for the week?”

When Rey’d first joined their family, she’d broken Brendol’s rule of no eating in the sitting room. Armitage had bailed her out and gotten the cushions reupholstered during the day in exchange for her being his lackey for the week. He’d made her do his laundry and cover for him when he wanted to skip out on family dinner. It was a far cry from the current situation. 

Armitage held out his hand. “Til New Years,” he countered. Rey shook it. 

* * *

If Rey had expected Armitage to stick with the kiddish pranks and manipulations, she had another thing coming. He started off simple, telling her that she was on cousin guard to allow him some time back alone. But it didn’t quite satisfy to see her running interference on annoying twerps after he’d gone through so much effort to get her under his thumb. After lunch and a painfully picturesque family “moment” trying to sled on the flat backyard, Armitage was back to scheming. 

Slipping out was difficult until he told Rey to take the blame for having ruined one of the gifts Armitage had bought for Uncle Beck. There was no such wrecked gift - all of Armitage’s presents to the family were either digital or safely stored in his closet - but it was pretty much the only excuse that would stand. Plus it put her once again red-faced and uncomfortable, which was the point of this whole scheme. 

He came back in a far improved mood and didn’t even mind being strong-armed into helping to bake for the next few days. He was tempted to give Rey a break from cousin watch, but, well, that was just a bit too nice for his style. She’d agreed to do what he said. She was going to follow through. 

When everything was in the oven and Anya was no longer flying around at mach two, Armitage crooked a finger at his sister. Her shoulders melted with relief as she followed him out through the mud room into the loft once more. “Thank fuck,” she sighed. “I was going to scream if one of them asked me one more time what college is like.” 

She threw herself onto the loveseat and covered her eyes. “How many more days of this?” Rey complained. 

Armitage went to his dresser where he’d stashed his recent purchase. The unmarked black bag landed neatly in Rey’s lap. She peered from behind her arm and frowned. “It’s boring just annoying you,” Armitage said flatly. “So instead of just being my shield, I thought I’d get a bit more bang for my buck while I have you.” 

Rey pulled out the two tissue paper packages. One was in red, the other green. “You’re telling me what to wear?” she asked. “That’s… Okay then.” Her expression twisted when she ripped open the first one. 

“No one’s going to see it,” Armitage said, cutting off her immediate refusal. Her cheeks tinted red as she held up the strappy bit of lingerie that had been tucked inside. 

“ _ I’m _ going to see it,” she hissed. Her fingers curled through the obvious gap in the crotch of the panties. Rey swung her legs off from the couch and glared hotly at her brother. “This goes too far.” 

He lifted one shoulder, the image of perfect cool. Inside, Armitage’s heart hammered against his chest. Standing in the store considering how she’d squirm to wear the set had excited him. Because it’d be her turn to be mortified. He’d just assumed she’d still be too cowed from this morning to protest so firmly. “It’s only for dinner,” he insisted. 

“I don’t care if it’s only for five minutes. It’s way, way too far, Armitage.”

His fingers tightened on his forearms. No. She’d do as she was told. That was the deal. “If you’d rather, I’ll bring that video down with us instead. Put it up on the TV from my phone,” Armitage replied. 

Rey stiffened. Anger flared in her eyes before dying right down. She was still pinned by the very obvious advantage he had on her. “I get that original on New Years,” Rey demanded. 

Armitage still had the memories. He could live with that, easily. “Fine,” he agreed. “You just have to keep up your end of the bargain. You’re  _ mine _ til the end of the month.” Warmth shot through his gut as he claimed her aloud. It felt… so damn good. Especially as Rey nodded tightly before getting up to change. 

The crotchless panties were just the half of it. He couldn’t deny the easier access was going to make it very difficult to resist playing with her tonight, too. To add further insult to her, the bra was just as open. Designed as a harness, it more or less just cupped the breasts into place and left everything else available to tease and nibble. 

He ran a hand over his face. This wasn’t the point of the outfit. It was going to demean her, not make it easier for him to get off to his now growing mental library of images of Rey. Forcing himself to leave the loft, Armitage hurried to the dinner table. 

Rey was nearly twenty minutes late behind him, her arms crossed harshly over her chest as she took her seat next to him. The skirt she had worn all day now distracted Armitage as its edge brushed against his thigh. There were only a few inches of length there hiding her dusky, uncovered center. When Aunt Sloan asked where Rey’d gotten her “interesting necklace,” Armitage knew that his decision had been perfect. 

Armitage grazed his hand along her back as he took a break from his main course. He could see her breath catch until his palm settled on the chair instead of her shirt’s thin material. There was no denying the stiff nubs straining against the fabric, especially when Armitage rubbed his thumb in tight circles on her shoulder blade. “I like your necklace as well,” he said quietly. “You should wear it more often.”

She fumbled through an answer and immediately diverted the conversation back to the previous topic. He had to take his hand away as the next round of food was delivered from the kitchen. He found it difficult to focus on the fresh fruit pie and ice cream when he could see her peaked nipples in the corner of his eye. 

The issue with family dinner remained how there was never a clear end point. Armitage relished in this problem tonight, his fork delicately placed on his plate and his fingers playing with the hemline of Rey’s skirt where it sat next to his thigh. It took a bit of slow, precise movements to adjust himself to where he could appear to merely have his hands in his lap as he slipped his pinky under the pleats. 

A pleated skirt like a schoolgirl. It was like Rey was begging someone to tell her to wear lingerie underneath. Armitage had answered the summons and he wanted to collect on the benefits as well. Rey stiffened as the pad of his finger brushed against her smooth skin. She had nowhere to go. Her hand dove under the table to join his. 

Her fingers curled around his, squeezing tightly. When he stilled his motions, she let go somewhat. Armitage waited for the next change in conversation before carefully moving once more. A second finger joined the first under her pleats. Her back arched before she seemed to realize that only was highlighting her obvious nipples. 

His hand rolled forward with the curve of her leg, sliding in towards her inner thigh. Rey’s hand spasmed once more before letting go to grip his knee instead. Imperceptibly, she shook her head once back and forth. No. 

There was enough chit-chat going on around them. No one had noticed Armitage hadn’t said anything in a good ten minutes anyways. “I need to check the other part of our deal,” he murmured so that only she could catch it. He knew for certain that she was wearing the harness. The panties were another thing altogether. She exhaled in controlled, slow breaths as he crept up to her lace outlined center. He allowed himself one touch, one single finger to caress her trimmed folds. 

She was just as exposed as he’d intended. 

Her cheeks were pink and her bottom lip was worried between her teeth as she fought against her obvious instincts to let out a noise. Her hand on his knee trembled with the force of her grip. As soon as Armitage slid his hand back to his own lap, Rey threw herself to a standing position. “Sorry, I have to check something for class,” she said loudly, interrupting Anya’s story without a hint of genuine apology. 

As she escaped from the table, her eyes lingered on Armitage’s for a pair of heartbeats. Then she was gone, arms desperately concealing her excited nipples. He pushed her chair in next to him, ignoring the snappy remarks coming from the affronted Anya. There, nearly invisible along the grain of the wood, Armitage spotted a slick of moisture in a telling spot on the seat. 

His hand clenched the wooden seat back and a painful thrum went through his cock in a miserably undignified fashion. She hadn’t just been gripping him just to silently beg him to stop. Here was the evidence very,  _ very _ much to the contrary. Just as when she was asleep, Rey wanted her brother to keep playing with her. 

Well. That was yet another fact he couldn’t wait to hold over her head. 


End file.
